New Friends or Old Enemys
by AnimePunkMei
Summary: Its after when girls defeated the monsters, HIM, Mojo and rowdyruff boys. But what happens when The RRBZ are back in town and so are the monsters and villains.Will their love bloom or a war will start? Later Some of My Ocs as new friends will appear.[[Taken Down]]
1. Something new

**Hi! I'm AnimePunkJuvia but call me Mei. Well I Know I'm young for writing stories but who cares ^_^. This is My first time writing a story so please tell me if I'm mistaken anywhere. **

**Me: I'm so nervous .**

**Miyako: Oh! Don't worry ^_^.**

**Kaoru: She should be.**

**Me: Well thanks Miyako and as well as for you kaoru wait till I get my revenge.**

**Kaoru: If its a challenge, bring it on!**

**Miyako: Kaoru I think you should'-(rudely interrupted by Me)**

**Me: well all you have to do is wait some more chapters till Butch-(rudely interrupted by Kaoru)**

**Kaoru: Hey! thats cheating I thought it was some wrestling match or some-**

**Me: Miyako could you please do the disclaiming?**

**Miyako: sure! _AnimePunkJruvia does not own " Demashita Powerpuff girls Z" _**

* * *

**Chapter- 1 **

**Now Time for the story:- (kaoru: I was still talking -_-)**

**At Kaoru's House~~ (Kaou's P.O.V)**

_Buzz Buzz Buzz ~~~_**  
**

'Darn it! Its already morning' I thought getting off my bed and started to get ready for school " I Bet Momoko is going to be late again so its better if I go early' I singed and went down stair for my breakfast. I don't wearing my usual baggy clothes now days. Me , Momoka and Miyako are 17 now. after we defeated him and turned Mojo jojo back to a normal Monkey there are less crimes. now if i think I really miss kicking asses of those villains and especially Mojo and those stupid creation of his the so called _Rowdyruff boys Z _but hey wait a minute why am I talking to myself? Now I'm sure I'm going crazy. I signed again~ then after eating my breakfast, I took my bag and skateboard from my room and I said "Mom I'm Leaving for school" closing the door behind me. I took the shortcut from the park.

**At The Park~ (No ones P.O.V)**

_"ACHOOO~ _jeez~ why? isn't it already summer but its still cold in the morning" said Kaoru rubbing her hands together **(**she is walking right now, not skateboarding cause of the cold weather**)** while walking there were three boy of her age or maybe one year older than here also walking the same direction but a bit ahead of her. After noticing those boys hair's and eyes, her eyes went wide from shock" n. .no. the.. they. .can't. .be. them. .can. .they" thought kaoru still in shock and again starts skateboarding to school.

**At school ~~**

Still shocked Kaoru then saw Her two pigtail, blonde hair friend at the school gate waiting for her as she said " Good morning Kaoru-san"

"Morning Miyako and where is MOMOKO?" said angry Kaoru as she heard "Hey no need for shouting My name and getting angry, its still morning and you are shouting. Oh and Good morning Miyako-chan " said Kaoru's orange hair friend with a red bow on her head.

" Whose fault do you think it is Momoko" said kaoru while giving Momoko a death glare. sweat dropping Miyako as she said "G..Good m..morning Momoko-san" "See at least Miya-chi is so nice to me but unlike you who is shouting me in the morning" Pouted Momoko

"Well...wait I have something more important to tell you" said kaoru in a serious tone "what is it tell us already" said Momoko and Miyako in unison "you know when I was at the park I saw thee boys who -"said kaoru as she was interrupted by Momoko "Oh well look now who is interested in boys " said Momoko while smirking "I can lend you my skirts " chirped Miyako as both Miyako and Momoko started gossiping and giggling "WILL YOU LET ME TALK ALREADY" shouted angry kaoru in a pissed look "Y..yes..y..you.. can..K..kaoru" said Momoko as she sweat drop "Thank you as I was saying that I saw three boys at the park walking same direction like me as I noticed One was black hair with dark green eyes, second one was a blonde with dark blue eyes as the third one with orange hairs with blood red eyes and also they were OLDER than US " as she told her friends now having shocked faces "N..no" said Miyako now healing form the shock "T..they..can't..be...them..can..they?..we..destroyed..them..right" said Momoko still shocked. "Now now calm down Momoko I'm not sure if they really were them " said Kaoru trying to calm Momoko down " but if it was them?" said Miyako calmed a bit "Then girls we have no choice but to keep our gaurds up is that clear and also no matter what happens keep your identity safe is that clear? " said Momoko in a very serious tone "yeah yeah we get it leader girl"said Kaoru "Hey guys aren't we getting late?"said Miyako getting worried "Oh crap!"said Kaoru as the three girls started running to get get their Schedule.

**In The Classroom~ (Momoko's P.O.V)**

I sat next to Kaoru who was sitting by the second last window seat and Miya-chi was sitting at my right side and the Rowdyruff looking boys were sitting in front of us (you know they are still not sure if they are the Rrbz). we were just chit-chating until our new teacher with brown hair with brown eyes entered the classroom and told us her name "class I'm your Mrs. Clare new teacher nice to meet you all " with a smile said our new teacher and we (the class students) replied " Nice to meet you too Mrs. Clare " "Please would you children introduce yourselves? " we all noded as she told brick I mean the guy with red baseball cap to introduce himself as he started "I'm Makoto yashita I love eating sweets and My hobby is playing guitar " after that he sat down. I think I heard girls in our class squeakling. I think Makoto kun is cute WAIT WAIT WAIT no falling for that guy he can be Brick you know and he have blood red eyes its just that...that...that..Ah! just forget it I singed and looked at kaoru.

**Kaoru's P.O.V~**

I saw Momoko sign and looking at me as Mrs. Clare told the guy with dark green eyes wait seriously Green eyes I know its stupid coming from the girl who have Lime green eyes but that so not freaking normal! as he started introducing himself "I'm Kazuo yashita I love sports, skateboarding and especially soccer " he smirked and winked as the girls started fainting "Ah! why are the girls even fainting for that stupid face of Kazuo" I thought I mean he can be Butch he have Dark green eyes and and black hairs and no longer his gay pony tail but spiked hair, I don't think he used gel to get it spike it look natural spikes to me. He does look like Butch. Hey! wait a minute Why the hell am I thinking about Butch and I looked at Miyako and she and boomer or Masaki whatever smiling to each other and I think I saw Miyako blushing a bit when he smiled .

**Miyako's P.O.V~**

Teacher was asking the guy with the blond hair and Dark blue eyes to introduce himself he stood up and first bowed to the teacher and she bowed back to him and said "I'm Masaki yashita I love drawing I'm good at making anime/comic characters and also I like playing " and again he bowed and sat down. I heard girls say he is cute. after the introduction . I think he has good manners. he looked back and I gave him a warm smile and he smiled back at me which made me to blush a bit and I started a topic "So Yashita-kun you like drawing?" "yeah but I'm not that good and you can call me Masaki if you want"said Masaki "I would love to see your drawing and you also can call me Miyako" I said with a smile hiding my blush "Now we are friend aren't we Miyako-chan?" he said with a innocent looking smile "Yes of course silly we are " I said now getting redder "Thats cool" he said now also blushing.

**Masaki/Boomer P.O.V~**

"Man why am I blushing"cursing himself "Hmm...Miyako why does it feels like I've seen her before"thinking boomer **(Me: creepy right? cause boomer never thinks)** Maybe I should ask bri... I mean Makoto about it "Hey Miyako-chan wanna eat lunch together?"he asked "Umm..Sure why not but I think My friends are going to get lonely so can we eat together with them?" asked the bubbly girl "Yeah Even I'll ask my brother to tag along with us" he said smiling "That would be great " Said Miyako smiling cutely.

**Buzz...~ (the bell rang****)**

"Thats it for today class" said while leaving the classroom "Hmm...This year going to be _Something_ new and I'm so looking forward to it " he thought while smiling.

* * *

**Me: thats it. How is it? I know its short but this is my first finfic ever So Please R&R and tell me how is it.**

**Kaoru: But you said they were appearing after more chapters. **

**Me: thats what you get for getting me angry in my first fanfic. **

**Miyako: I told you kaoru not to start arguing , didn't I?**

**Kaoru: yeah! yeah! yeah!**

**Me:Where is Momoko?**

**Miyako: at Your kitchen with Makoto and-**

**Me:No those two are going to eat my Strawberry shortcake(running toward ****kitchen)TT_TT**

**_Oh And something Important :-_  
**

**_Brick is Makoto_**

**_Butch is Kazuo_**

**_Boomer is Masaki_**

**_~bye!~_**


	2. ARE YOU SERIOUS!

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter and sorry the last chapter was short you know I'm new at writing Fanfic and stuff. I Know didn't update a new chapter for so long cause my Internet was working slow. Oh! and thanks for the reviews.  
**

**Me: Thanks for even reading it, I really appreciate it :)**

**Kaoru: (Sitting in a corner with a pissed aura)**

**Momoko: What happened to her?**

**Miyako: Uu-um (explains her about what happened in the last chapter)**

**Me: Just forget it (-_-'||)**** Momoko Its your turn today do the disclaimer.**

**Momoko: Oh Okey! _AnimePunkJuvia _Does not own "_Demashita Powerpuff girls Z"_ or its any character.**

**Me: On with the story!~**

* * *

**Chapter-2  
**

**In The Classroom!~ (Kaoru's P.O.V)**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"I said while shouting. Its a self study period Oh and One period before lunch. I was sitting peacefully until Miyako asked Me and Momoko to eat lunch together with her and the new boys. "I mean why the freaking hell do I have to eat lunch together with Mr.I look great while smirking and Mr. know it all? I can even survive with Masaki but those two! are you insane Miyako" I getting really pissed "Yeah Miyako, Kaoru's right and anyway I don't trust them"said Momoko "B-b-but I already said yes to Masaki kun" Miyako now showing The infamous puppy dog face "Agh! anything but that " I signed in defeat "Okey! Fine I get we are eating lunch together with you and the stupid boys" "REALLY!" asked Miyako and Momoko surprised "But just this one Okey is it fine?"I asked annoyed "YAY!~" said Miyako jumping up and down "No!~" Momoko grumbling. I looked at Kazuo with a killing aura and he noticed it "what is it?" he asked "Its something your soon gonna find out" and turned my head towards the window.

**Kazuo/Butch P.O.V!~**

"Whats with her" I thought as Masaki and Makoto came to me "Umm..mm Hey bro will'ya eat together with me,Makoto and three other girls?" said Masaki ,I smirked "So May I know the name those girls?" as Makoto said "I never said yes did I Masaki?" "Any we are eating lunch with Miyako, Momoko and Kaoru" Masaki said completely ignoring Makoto's question "Noway" I said without even thinking "But I do owe you one so Umm..mmm Sure" I said in defeat "NO" cried Makoto "Thanks bro" said Masaki grinning like idiot. "well its not the only reason I wanted to eat there is something about kaoru that reminds me of someone" I thought "oh well it doesn't matter".

_Buzzz!~...Buzzzzz!~_

**At the Canteen!~ (Momoko's P.O.V)**

Me, Kaoru, Makoto and Kazuo are not talking at all and at the other hand Miyako and Masaki are talking like fools "Its so akward" I thought "_Hey kaoru! if these boys are the rrbz, so why do you think they are at our school?_" I whispered to kaoru "_How am I suppose to know?_" answered kaoru "So Aktsutsumi-san -" as Momoko cutting off Makoto "Momoko please" Makoto nodded "yes" "Umm..mm so M-Momoko would you like to go to a candy shop or something after school?" Asked Makoto Nervously "say no! say no! Momoko say no"I thought " Sure" I said blushing "You idiot Momoko what were you thinking " I thought mentally killing Myself ,I signed "Are you alright Momoko?" asked Makoto with concern "Y-yes I'm fine" I smiled weakly "Momoko concentrate on food not Makato".

**Makoto/Brick's P.O.V!~**

"Oh no! what am I doing even if Professor**(Me:Yeah he is one of my Ocs) **said we can enjoy our school life but still we are just being burden on him" thought Makoto "_Masaki and kazuo I wanna have a talk with you both on the roof Now_" I whispered to them and they nodded "Ah.. we gotta go we have some urgent business girls we are very sorry" said Kazuo and we left the from there.

******Momoko's P.O.V!~**

"Girls Follow them it can be something important " I said quietly as they both nodded to me. we folled them to the school's roof and started eavesdropping.

**At The Roof!~ (No once P.O.V)(Okey the Boys have transformed)**

"What it is Brick?" Boomer asked "Look boys we cannot owe our Professor more than we already do so don't go all friendly with any boy or girl"said Brick with a serious tone "Yeah Boomer don't ask anyone to eat lunches with us saved our life once and we can't afford to put him into any kind of danger because of our past deeds" said Butch to Boomer

~Klank!~

"Whose there!" asked Brick _(the roof door opens) _"Whose the professor? why are you boys in our school? what do you want? tell us!" said the Girls "Shit" said Butch "Our secret is blown" said Boomer "Oh don't worry" said Miyako. "How the hell are we not suppose not to worry when three girls already know our secret!" said Butch "we will tell you if you tell us who is professor?"Said Momoko

_Beep!~Beep!~Beep!~ _

"Oh well looks like we have to tell you first" said Kaoru "Girls Transform" Momoko shouted. The boys were still confused about what they said.

_Hyper Blossom!~ _

_Rolling Bubbles!~_

_Powered Buttercup!~_

The Girls started to transform and do their dance~

"_Powerpuff Girls Z!~_"

The three boys were in a still total shock "You were the Puffs all this time?"said the Ruffs "What is it Professor today?"said Blossom asking to the Professor from the Compact "Its Mojo destroying the whole city and he's looking for the _Rowdyuff Boys Z_"said Professor "Okey Professor" said Blossom "We are coming with you"said the boys "Noway it our job to defeat Mojo"said Buttercup "But it is also our business cause Mojo is looking for us" said Butch "Okey We will let you but in return you tell us about your Professor"said Blossom "O-okey" boys hesitated.

**At the City!~ (No once P.O.V)**

'Stop right there Mojo" Shouted Blossom "Why should I Pinky Mojo is looking for his boys Mojo" said Mojo "Pinky you say. Thats it! Girls Lets Get Him" Snapped Blossom.

_Ice cream Shoot!~_

_Bubbles champagne!~_

_Sonic Swing!~_

"Hahahahhahahaahahaahhahahahh ahhah Mojo"Laughed Mojo "This low attacks cannot hurt My Mojo Bot" Said Mojo "But we can" Said the Ruffs "No boys get out of here you can't hurt him its to powerful and those prank weapons can never hurt him"said the Puffs "Hahahahaha" Laughed the boys "What's so funny"asked Bubbles "You guys still think we use those weapons? Boys Lets show them our new weapons From nowhere a Boomerang appeared in Brick's hand, a steel Baseball bat appeared in Boomer's hand and a Flute in Butch's hand "Lets go boys"shouted Brick

_Boomerang slash!~_

_Homerun shot!~_

_Rhythem of death!~_

_~BOOM!~_

"No My Mojo bot is destroyed Mojo! But Why boys?"asked Mojo "Why you asked" said Boomer Glowing Dark blue looking More like Black "After we were defeated by the Puffs you abandoned us and you ash WHY!" Shouting angry Boomer

_Boomer final death shot!~ _

"Nooooooooooo Mojo" crying Mojo who was sent flying in the sky by Boomer "Wow!~ Nice shot Boomer"said The ruffs and the Puffs and Bubbles hugged Boomer "Clam down Boomer you did a great job" blushed the blue's "Now Boy Tell us about your Professor" said Blossom directly coming to the Point "Okey" Said the ruffs in defeat. "It was-"

* * *

**Its a cliffhanger. **

**Me: Please guys Read and Review.**

**Kaoru: Thank god atleast it didn't have me and butch going all lovey-dovey. **

**Miyako: (Still thinking about the hug and is blushing)**

**Masaki: Um.m Miyako-chan are you alright?you look red(puts hand on her head)**

**Momoko: Oh no someone call a doctor Miya-chi is melting.**

**Kaoru & kazou: I'll Puke.**

**Makoto: Okey guyz calm down. **

** Me: Why did I even put that scene (Face palming)**

**Bye!~ **


	3. Knowing about our past

**Hey guyz!** **So ****this is the new chapter and you know what First I thought of Making a vampfic but I was out of Idea so I made a normal fanfic Oh! anyway enjoy the story and Thanks for the reviews Guyz ^_^.**

**Kaoru: So Miyako did you finally clam down? **

**Me: Yeah cause you really overreacted about the hugging scene.**

**Miyako: U-um I was trying to forget that!~ (Blushing hard)**

**Momoko: You did it again. (-_-'||)**

**Kaoru & Me: U-uu-m Sorry!~**

**Me: Anyway Kaoru its your turn to do the disclaimer today.**

**Kaoru: "_AnimePunkJuvia" _doesn't own "_Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z"_ **

**Me: On with the story!~**

* * *

**Chapter-3**

**At the City!~ (Makoto\Brick P.O.V****)**

"It was-" "No Boomer not here" I said to Boomer "Yeah there are to many people here" said Butch Pointing at the crowd "yeah plus we can't miss our classes"said the Blue girl "How about meeting us after school at the roof ?" I suggested "Um sure and this time you have to tell us, don't even think about keeping us waiting" Commanded Blossom as we all nodded and Flew to our school.

**In the classroom!~(Kazuo\Butch's P.O.V)(Me:Oh! and Its the last period)**

"Man I still can't believe it, I never knew that Puffs would be normal girls with superhero life like us" I thought and signed I looked at Kaoru as the wind blew "She is Beautiful" I thought for a second then "nah! its just that I'm going crazy,right" and I nodded "Hey Kazuo what are you thinking?"asked confused Kaoru "Just thinking how will our Kids will look like" I said with a smirk "IDIOT!" said kaoru while blushing "Yep our kids will look like you" I winked "In your dreams stupid" she said "Hmm now thinking about dreams What's your size Kaoru-chan?" I smirked "You PERVERT" she said while hitting me in head "ouch" I said "But that didn't hurt though" I thought.

**Kaoru's P.O.V!~**

"I so don't like him" I thought angrily

_Buzz~ Buzz~ Buzz!~_

"Miyako and Kaoru! Time to open some secrets" Momoko said and we all nodded "Lets go guyz" I said

**On The roof after school !~**

"Tell us everything that happened in your past" I said The Ruffs looked at each other and started "It was after you Puffs defeated us and Mojo abandoned~"

_**~Flashback!~ **_

_**In a cold winter night~(Brick/Makoto's P.O.V)**_

_"Hey brick what are we supposed to do now" asked Butch "I'm Hungry bro"cried Boomer "I don't know...I don't know anymore" I said and at that time I thought "Are the Rrbz going Die of cold and hunger?" "Don't say that Brick Your the Brain of Our team"Shouted Butch "Yeah Butch is right, If your like that how are you gonna take care of us?" Said Boomer "Yeah but Its so cold and My vision is all blurry"I said I'm not Lieing I really can't see anything..."M-me too"said Boomer "Don't be like that guys, What am I supposed to do without you?" said Butch and I think He fell on the ground after that "Heh Looks like we are going to Die" I fell on the ground "It was nice having you both as Bro's"and then Boomer fell on the ground "Y-yeah me to-o" said Butch suttering_

_"Goodnight and goodbye Bros" I finally passed out_

_..._

_I opened My eyes at first I could only see Bight light "Oh so am I on Heaven, right?"I said "No kid your not your at My House"said someone "Oh and how are My bros?" I asked "Oh the other boys with you? they are fine,They are sleeping like babies So anyway get some sleep I think you didn't sleep for nights,did you Boy?" said that unknown Person "Thanks" as I closed My eyes. _

_**At that Unknown Person's House!~**_

_ I woke up and said "That was a nice Nap A-ah Bros where are you?" I looked right and left Panicking "M~mmm Yo~ Br~ick~"yawned Boomer "Su~p" said Butch stretching On the Bed "Um" I started recognizing the last things "Wait a minute! Where are we and most importantly how are we still alive?" I shouted "Claim down kid Your in My house More like a Laboratory" said The unknown Person, He was a old man with a kind and gentle smile "Oh! How rude of me I'm Professor , Layton Yashita You can call me Professor" he said "Oh! Professor I'm Brick oldest Brother" I said "Um Hey Professor I am Boomer The youngest one" said Boomer, I don't understand why but Boomer is one of the nicest of us, he really respect the elders "Yo Professor I'm Butch The Middle one"__ said Butch "Anyhow How are we here Professor?" I asked "I saw you Kids asleep in the cold on the ground and I felt bad so I brought you boys here" said Professor "We are very thankful of you Professor we owe you a big one" I said "I thought I was never going to see you guys again" Smiled Boomer "Yeah whatever" said Butch with his stubborn attitude "But what were you boys doing out in a cold night, wouldn't your Parents be worried about you?" asked Professor "I-We are a failed Experiment So Our Monkey Breath abandoned us" Butch said "What experiment you guys are just some kids, Nya" said a cat "No actually... A TALKING CAT" We freaked out "How rude of you kids I'm pet Cat robot Kuro, Nya"said the cat Kuro "W-well Its My Invention" said Professor "Well anyway We are not normal Boys We were made of Chemical-Z and with some Monkey & Girls DNA" I said "Noway Chemical-Z Thats not Possible, Nya" said Kuro "I've heard of it but never knew it was real I wish I had a sample of it"said Professor amazed "Well, it is" said Butch "It was made by a Professor named Utonium" I said sulking "The one who Made The Powerpuff Girls Z, Nya?" asked Kuro "yeah"I said "I don't understand what you guys are talking about" said cunfused boomer "You never will so stop thinking stupid" laughed Butch "That was so not funny Butch" commented Boomer "Stop fighting Kids" I scolded "Yes Mommy Brick" They laughed, Vein Pop *Bang* "Ouch Brick that hurts" they said "Thats what you get for making fun of me"I said angrily "hahhahhahah that was funny,Nya" Laughed Kuro "Um so do you kids have a home?"Professor asked we stopped arguing and said "No we have no where to go" "I have a request Professor Please let My brothers stay here and you can do exeperiments on me if you want, Please Professor"I begged "Hey Brick thats not cool we are brothers so if they experiment on you they have to experiment on us too" Butch & Boomer said in unison "You can live here but I'm not experimenting anything on you kids"_

_"Really? Thank you so much Professor" We smiled _

_**~ End Of Flashback!~**  
_

_**On The Roof!~ (Kaoru's P.O.V!~)**_

"We Never Knew This all happened after we defeated them" Said Blossom "So if this Professor guy never experimented on you how did you guys got older then us?"I asked "well that happened after a yeah when professor noticed we don't grow or get tall" said Kazuo "So after that he experimented us and noticed that the Chemical-Z used to make us was not enough and he added some more Chemical-Z"Said Brick "But thats not possible only Professor Utonium Knows how to make Chemical-Z" said Miyako "That's why he asked about it to Professor Utonium and he helped Professor Yashita to get us older but by mistake they added too much so we are older than you girls we even asked him who you girls really were but he told us that we will find you girls on our school sooner or later and we are not doing anything bad because we really owe our Professor alot in fact we owe him with our life" explained Makoto "Thats so nice of you and earlier you said you guys had a Cat, is that true" asked Miyako exitedly "Yeah but that cats only nice to Masaki" complained Kazuo "Really Masaki-Kun I wanna see that cat Please" Miyako gave a famous Puppy dog face "Yeah sure how about tomorrow is Saturday right?" said Masaki "You know kaoru-chan Lets have a fighting video game challenge, you can't beat me you know" challenged Kazuo "If it a challenge of fighting I can kick you ass any time" I said "We'll see about that tomorrow" said Kazuo "Um M-Momoko about that candy shop date how about you come over to My house and we eat candies there?" Makoto asked blushing "Sure why not Makoto-Kun that would be great" Momoko smiled and blushed " What kind of candy shop date are you exactly taking about?" asked Kaoru and Kazuo in unison "Its not like that" Momoko and Makoto Denied "Ya sure" Miyako and Masaki Joined.

* * *

**Me: Man I'm Tired.**

**Kaoru: Thank god couple of the day was Momoko and Makoto Not me But you still added some hints of me. **

**Me: come on its was only some.**

**Miyako: I'm Finally back to myself.**

**Momoko: That good for you Miyako, but hey I want Kaoru and Kazuo's part to get bit big its not fair.**

**Me: Okey But right now I'm So tired so See you in the next chapter guyz and please Review.**

**Momoko: (Smiling evilly at Kaoru)**

**Kaoru: What do you want?**

**Momoko: Hey Miyako I have a plan for Kaoru (whispers the plan to Miyako) **

**Miyoko: Yay!~ dressing k- (Momoko cover's Miyako's mouth)**

**Me: I think you guys already know what is going to happened next. Reviews.**

**_~Bye!~_  
**


	4. Green roses Blooming

**Hey Guyz! How was your christmas? Mine was great ^.^ and like always here's a new chapter and thanks for reviews, Enjoy the story!~**

**Me: Momoko and Miyako are you sure about your plan?**

**Momoko: Don't worry Mei we know what we are doing.**

**Miyako: Yeah!~**

**Me: Do what ever you are doing but I'm so not with you guys so don't involve me and Masaki do the disclaimer.**

**Masaki: Oh!~ hey Miyako-chan what are you doing?**

**Miyako: Hey Masaki-kun, we were just talking.**

**Me: Hey Masaki I thought I called I called you here for The Disclamer!**

**Masaki: Oh sorry I forgot anyway _AnimePunkJruvia_ doesn't own "_Demashita PowerPuff Girls Z_" or its any character._  
_**

**Me: Hey guys (I mean the readers) this chapter is going to be a ButtercupXButch so there will be only Kaoru and Butch's P.O.V So, On with the story now!~**

* * *

**Chapter-4**

**In Front of the Boys lab!~(No one's P.O.V) (Mr.L. Yashita's House actually(^.^)!~ **

[All the boys stunned as stone]

Kazuo Finally spoke and Smirked "Aww!~ Kaoru-chan Looks so cute in a skirt" Kaoru wearing a Nicely plaided Dark green skirt, a light green tank top with a black hoodie jacket, Dark green canvas, A black knee length socks her hair neatly combed**(Me: I'm too lazy to type the design)** "SHUT UP ITS NOT MY FAULT, THESE TWO FORCED ME TO AND DON'T TALK DAMN OVER FAMILIAR WITH ME" Shouted Kaoru while Blushing.

_Flashback!~ (In Miyako's House) (Me: they are actually doing a sleep over in Miyako's house)_

_"Um... Kaoru there's something that I would love to ask" said Momoko "Yeah what is it Momo?" said Kaoru "You see its our first time going to Boys house and meet the Professor So" said nervously Momoko "So?" asked Kaoru "We would like to dress you" joined Miyako "No" said Kaoru bluntly "But, But" cried Momoko "No but"s"said kaoru "Oh Pleaseeeeeeeeeee Kaoru-chan" Puppy eyed Miyako "Please Kaoru" even Momoko puppy eyed kaoru "Ah!~ Okey Fine So stop that" Signed Kaoru "Aww thanks Kaoru"said Miyako "But not super girly clothes"snapped Kaoru "Sure, sure" Evilly grinned Momoko at kaoru "That trick always works at Kaoru" Thought Miyako and Momoko smiled creepily._

_End Of Flashback!~_

Signed angrily Kaoru at the flashback "So anyway Lets go and Meet the Professor"Said Masaki "All right" nodded everybody...

**Inside The lab!~ (Kaoru's P.O.V)**

"AH! I'm sooooooo going to Kill Momoko and Miyako later but Kazou actually thought I looked cute"*Blush* "What the heck's wrong with me"I thought and Blushed "Ne, Kaoru-chan why are you Blushing?" Kazuo smirked I blushed scarlet and snapped "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" "AWW!~ don't be like that Kaoru-chan" said Kazuo "Shut up" I hissed and then Professor came "Hello Girls! Nice to meet you I'm Professor Layton yashita "said Professor and smiled warmly "somehow that warm smile clams me down" I thought and smiled "Nice to meet you too Professor" We said "Hello! I am Miyako Goutokuji" Bowed Miyako "Hey there Professor! I am Momoko Akatsutsumi" Momoko smiled Widely "Sup! I'm Kaoru Matsubara" I waved "Now, boys why don't you show girls around?" said Professor "Sure! Miyako let go meet Kuro" Masaki and Miyako Nodded and left "Momoko Lets eat cake" said Makoto "Yay!~ Cake" Momoko jumped to Makoto as they left "The video game Match"Me and Butch Said in unison, we looked at each other with an fight aura "Let's go to my room"Kazuo said "Noway Its too dangerous "I said "Are you scared Kaoru-chan losing?" smirked Kazuo "you...KAZUO YASHITA YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN TODAY!" snapped Kaoru "Sure"said Kazyo.

**In Kazuo/Butch's room!~**

"Its a dark green room with My favorite soccer players, wrestlers and bands Poster all over" I thought "Hey Its a cool room"I said "I know"he said smiling "and there goes his ego" I thought "Now, Lets Play!" He said

*After the Match*

"I can't believe You! I lost" Stunned Kaoru "I hate you! You cheated" I shouted "Ouch! But How can I cheat when we are playing a Fighting game right next to each other?" said Kazuo "Noway! I don't believe you, I want a rematch!" I said getting angry "Sure But do you really hate me?" said Kazuo grabbing Kaoru's wrist "Yeah I r-really h-hate you s-so, Let my w-wrist go" I said Blushing and suttering "Not for long" He smirked then grabbed My other wrist and Pinned me down on the floor "Wha-what do you think you are doing, Baka!" I said blushing "What does it looks like and Plus you are wearing a skirt it makes me want to eat you up" smirked Kazuo "Hey-" Before I could say or think something I found his lips on mine, Its was so warm, My heart was beating like drum, he licked My lower lip and I moaned in between our kiss "Its feels nice" I thought "W-wait a minute" My brain started to work again and I said "N-no s-stop! B-baka Kaz-" He deepens the kiss, I was fighting My moans until and I felt something warm inside My mouth "N-no S-stop" I moaned ""Is he french Kissing me?"I thought, Its the first time I felt so fluffy and weird, I fianlly gaved up and kissed him back "tsk" he smirked "AH! I hate you and I don't Like you at all Kazuo , after this I'm so killing YOU!" I thought

*After sometime they broke there Kiss*

"KAZUO! YOU BASTARD YOU TOOK MY FIRST KISS SO NOW I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KILL YOU" I started chasing after Kazuo with a bat. "But I thought You liked the kiss"He smirked "HOW ARE YOU SO SURE?" I shouted "Its Simple, you kissed me back" He smiled *_Kaoru blushed scarlet_* "SHUT UP!" I Shouted as he ran away "KAZUO COME BACK AND LET ME KILL YOU"I said "Yeah sure" he ran in the lab "Oh! The Lovers are playing chase, Nya"said kuro with a guffy grin "No I'm Not!" I said Blushing "Yeah right, then why are you blushing?, Nya" said kuro "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS CAT!" I shouted.

* * *

**Me: Thats it and sorry it was a short chapter, Its my first time writing a Kissing scene (O\\_\\O****) so I was out of idea what to write.**

**Kaoru: (In a dazze!~)**

**Momoko: Yay!~ I got my revenge (Evilly smiling) **

**Miyako: Kaoru!~ come back to earth. (Shaking kaoru)**

**Me: oh and Next is going to be the REDS so stay tuned.**

**Momoko: Wha-What are you saying you-**

**Kaoru: YES! I can't wait for the next chapter. **

**Me: So you are still alive?.**

**Miyako: And Please review guys, we love reviews .**

**Me: What Miyako said, meet you in the next chapter, R&R.**

**_Bye!~_  
**


	5. Embarrassed Blues

**I'm back! SORRY GUYZ for updating so** **late! My exams are on, so anyway I kinda wanted to write about the Blues so this chapter is going to be about the blues and don't worry I'm going to write about the reds P.O.V next so here's the new chapter and thanks for the reviews, I love reviews!~**

**Me: So kaoru how was your Kiss?**

**Kaoru: SHUT UP! ITS YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID AUTHOR AND WHAT! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WRITE ABOUT THE REDS?**

**Me: Hehe...(Awkwardly laughs) Anyway Kazuo its your turn to do the Disclaimer!**

**(Kazuo enters in the room)**

**Kaoru: T-Time to Disappear! (tries to runs away but-)**

**Kazuo: Where are you going Kaoru-chan?**

**Kaoru: NONE OF YOU DAMN BUSINESS KAZUO AND YEAH YOU STUPID AUTHOR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SOMEDAY!**

**Me: So Kazuo Do the Disclamer. (Ignoring kaoru)**

**Kazuo: Sure!**_** AnimePunkJuvia **_**does not own _"Demashita! Powerpuff Girls_Z"!**

**Kaoru: DON'T IGNORE ME! (Starts chasing me and Kazuo)**

**Me: On with the story!~ (Starts running)**

* * *

**Chapter-5**

**In Front of the Boys lab!~****(Miyako's** **P.O.V)**

I don't know if I look good or not well I'm wearing a Frilled white skirt, Light blue tank top that has a bubble in the front, a white and light blue jacket that has a cute blue bow at the each ending side.

"Hehe!~" I laughed as kazuo teased Kaoru "You Look cute Miyako-chan"said Masaki "I-Thanks Masaki-Kun" I blushed..

"So anyway Lets go and Meet the Professor"Said Masaki "All right" nodded everybody...

***After the introducing themselves to Professor* ****Inside The lab!~ (Masaki/Boomer's** **P.O.V!~)**

I took Miyako to kuro and when she saw Kuro she said "Awwww...It really is a Cute cat!" as she patted Kuro "Thats very nice of you Nya~"said Kuro happily and Miyako smiled "_You know Masaki I like this girl you should cherish her more Nya~_" Kuro whispered to me "_U-u..um Thanks Kuro I'll keep that in mind_" I whispered back "well I got to go Nya~" and Kuro left "He's a nice cat" said Miyako and "I know" I smiled "You know Masaki-kun I wanna see your drawings, can I? Please...?" asked Miyako "Sure But there not as Nice as you think..." I said "Still I wanna see them~" whinnied Miyako "Lets go to My room I kept My art file in the book shelf" I said defeated "YaY!~" Cheered Miyako.

**In Masaki's room!~ (Miyako's P.O.V)!**

"_A boy's room Its my first time in a boys room"_ I blushed _ "If I look more clearly this room has light Blue walls with Posters of band, sports players there is a bed with dark blue sheet and light blue pillow it has lots of X pattern on it, a drawer for clothes, a studying table and next to it was a Bookshelf hmm... maybe Masaki-kun was talking about this bookshelf" _I started talking to myself and sighed "I-is there something wrong Miyako-chan?"asked Masaki worried "No I was just thinking that is that the bookshelf you were talking about Masaki-kun?" I asked Masaki-kun as he smiled "Yeah thats the shelf wait a second I'll just go and look for My Art File, Why don't you sit down" he started looking in the bookshelf "Sure" I said and sat on the bed ending side "Masaki-kun?" I said "yes what is it Miyako-chan?" as Masaki started shifting some books to the study table and searched for the art file "You have a nice room" I smiled "Thanks for the compliment Miyako-chan" Masaki smiled back and shifted some more books.

Masaki sighed "What happened Masaki-Kun?" I asked worried "Hmm... Miyako-chan looks like I left it in Makoto's room, you know he has a big Book shelf and tons of books in there" he said "Oh! so what are we supposed to do now Masaki-kun?"  
"I'll just go and search it in Makoto's room, I'll be back in a Minute" he explained "Sure fine take your time" I chirped as Masaki-kun left to Makoto's room.

**Masaki's P.O.V while walking to Makoto's** **room!~**

_"Man~ why of all days it have to happen today she Must be thinking that I'm an idiot, Stupid me! Why do I have to be so stupid! I'm the king of the idiocy, Its always in my rooms bookshelf, when I need it it always disappear and when I don't need it it always there"_ I Sighed  
_"Anyway I have to move faster so I can have my alone time with Miyako-chan" as I entered Makoto's room "Ah! I can see it from here but why does it have to be in the top of the bookshelf? Hmmm... I need the ladder but where is it? "hah~ Sorry Miyako Its going to take a while" I thought to myself...  
Ladder?...ladder?...ladder?...Ladd-  
"Ah! there it is, Okey now all I have to do is climb up, take my art file and take it to Miyako-chan, See Its not that hard" I smiled_

**Meanwhile In Masaki's room!~ (Miyako's ****P.O.V)**

_"It feels nice in Masaki-kun's room" _I thought _"I wonder why he's so late? Hmm... Maybe_ I_ should look around" I stood up and saw random Manga's and games DVD thats when I saw Masaki kuns Old RRBZ uniform "I wonder if I'll look good in it, Masaki-kun used to look pretty cute in it...should I-...NOOOOOOO Miyako you are not supposed to wear his uniform NOOOOOO wearing Masaki-kun's RRBZ uniform is a big no-no!__" I blushed at My thought "Hehe~ there noway I'll wear it, haha~ Noway~"_

**After a ****while~**

_"Can somebody explain just why did I end up wearing the uniform?" _I asked Myself_ "Well It looks good but the sleeves and the length is a bit long for me~" _I thougt looking at myself in the big Mirror (_Oh! did I say there a big mirror?_) "Hehe~ Maybe I should change into My own clothes Masaki-kun will be here any Minute" I started to undone the chain of the jacket but "Its not Moving down" I sweat dropped "Oh no!" I mentally cursed Myself...

"H-hey there Miyako-chan I got the Ar- U-u...um Miyako-chan what are you doing in My uniform?" Masaki sweat dropped as he entered the room

"K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted

**After that~(Masaki's P.O.V)  
**  
*Sob* *Sob* *Sob* *Hiccup* *Sob*

"Miyako-chan Its fine you don't have to cry anymore it doesn't matter if you wore My uniform, Even I wore your uniform when I used to work with MoJo remember?" I said while trying to comfort her "B-b...But it was when you were a kid and I'm 17 and I'm still do it" Miyako sobbed again "I'm an idiot, Stupid me! Why do I have to be so stupid! I'm the Queen of the idiocy" Miyako said crying more "Hehe~" My heart felt warm I snickered "Whats *sob* so funny *sob*" Miyako asked "You know I thought the same while going to Makoto's room, Today was the first time you and the girls came to our house and I left you in my room alone getting bored, well if your the Queen of idiocy then I'm the king of idiocy, I know you think of me as an Idiot but thats fine I deserved it" I smiled "NO! Its not like that, I don't think like that" Miyako half shouted "See even I don't think your stupid" I told Miyako "Thanks Masaki-kun Your such a sweet heart" as Miyako Kissed me on my cheek as we blushed "So if your cheered up why don't we restart everything again, what do you think Miyako-chan?" I asked "S-sure Masaki-kun I'd love that!"Miyako whipped her tears and gave a heart warming smile...

"WHO DID THIS TO MY BOOKSHELF?" Shouted Makoto "Ops!~ Looks like I really forgot something" I laughed "Lets go to Makoto First" I said sweat dropping "Yeah before your brother kill you we should!" Miyako laughed...

* * *

**Me: thats it! review me and tell me how it was and don't forget to to share your ideas with me! **

**Kaoru:...(Looking at Miyako)**

**Miyako:...*****Melt* *Melt***

**Momoko:...****(Looking at Miyako)**

**Kazuo:...****(Looking at Masaki)**

**Masaki:...*Melt* *Melt***

**Makoto:...****(Looking at Masaki)**

**Me: I see speechless are we now! **

**Kaoru & Kazuo: Momoko/Makoto! Miyako/Masaki is melting!**

**Me: They can't even take some mushy part, can they? Any way don't forget next chapter is about reds so until then, bye~**

**~End!~**


	6. Auther's Note

**(A/N) Hey guys! I know its not a chapter but I have an important announcement to make...I'm taking this story down because I'm not satisfied with my work and well you know I'm working on my new PPGZ FanFiction its going to be far more better than this one but I'm not completely giving up on this story I'll re-upload it after fixing its Grammer and I'll make the chapters much Longer and More Interesting So Stay tuned (A/N)**

**_~Until next Time~_**


End file.
